Stealing moments
by Love2readaway
Summary: Life always intrudes but, even so, they may be able to steal a few moments for themselves.- BASED ON THE SEASON 5 PREMIERE PROMO.


**A/N: I just couldn't help myself. I really couldn't. I had to get this on paper and write it down. I think I'll go completely insane before the premiere airs. I hope this helps appease my heart and mind a little. Even my fingers are trembling as I write this.**

**This short story is just the combination of the AWESOME promo and my wild and wistful imagination.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe, though they have found their own way into my heart.**

* * *

_Fierce cold storm outside, fiery burning passion inside... She. It's all he can think about, it's all he can feel… Soft, warm, sweaty skin. She's everywhere; around him, clouding his mind, running through his veins, inside his mouth, just… everywhere. Their gazes meet and they look deeply at each other; the soft street light dances in her eyes and she hits him with the sweetest, loving, dazzling smile she's ever given him. He can't help but close the small distance between them and catch her lips between his own, his eyes fluttering shut as his hands caress every inch of her body, touching her everywhere…_

When he opened his eyes again it was very light. He was lying on his back, under his thin soft sheets. His arm immediately stretched out to his left, his hand searching but finding nobody there. He sat upright and looked around. _Was it all…? Could it all really have been just…? It felt too real and vivid to have been a-_

The door to his study opened and, _oh my god_, she walked in. Katherine Beckett in just a white button-down, his very own white button-down.

"So it wasn't a dream," he murmured with a roguish smile on his face.

"Hey," she smiled and approached him, catching her bottom lip between her teeth and half hiding her gaze under her long eyelashes. Her wavy hair dangled loosely around her gorgeous face, thick golden locks bouncing on her shoulders and brushing her cheeks.

"Hey," he grinned as she climbed onto the bed and sat in the middle of the mattress. "I just had the most wonderful dream," he murmured.

"Yeah? And what happened in that dream?" she asked, her voice gentle and soft.

"I woke up and it's still going," he murmured in a deep low tone. She smiled back at him. "I'm afraid you're in big trouble though," he paused, letting his eyes roam over the shirt she was wearing and the length of her tanned legs. "You see… until last night I could only imagine what I was missing out, I could only fantasize what it would be like to _be_ with you, but… now that _this_ has happened, now that I _know_, now that I've had a _taste of you_, I'm not willing to let it go, I'm not willing to let _you_ go."

"So, you liked it?" she asked, her eyes flicking to his bare muscular chest for just a second.

"Yeah," he said avidly with a nod of his head and his eyes wide open.

"Me too," she admitted shyly, her gaze dropping to her lap before meeting his eyes again.

His right hand reached forward to her. "In fact…" He undid the three fastened buttons of the shirt and opened it, revealing her chest and part of her right breast. "…I liked it so much," he slid a hand under the fabric and caressed the soft skin of her waist. "…I want," he kissed the exposed crook of her shoulder. "…to do it again."

She shifted onto her knees, throwing her left leg over him, and sat on his lap facing him while he kissed the curve to her neck up to her jaw. He slowly pushed the shirt off her shoulders and it slid down her arms. She brought her face down to his, her hair cascading around them and tickling his cheeks and shoulders. She drew his lips to hers and pressed herself to him, her hands holding his head close and her fingers gently fisting in his short hair. His hands moved up her naked back, from her hips to the back of her neck and pressed against her shoulder blades. When a deep moan echoed in her throat, he pushed aside the silky sheets between them and made her his again.

* * *

It was very late, deep into the night. They'd been working in this impossible puzzle for hours, trying to put together the shattered and burned pieces of the files, but there were just too many... They pushed their chairs back, stood up and headed towards the foyer. Ryan opened the front door and the three men stepped out into the hallway.

"Thanks guys," she said, leaning against the door frame. "We'll continue tomorrow."

"Have a good night," Ryan said.

"Good night," murmured Esposito.

"Good night guys," she said. He was about to make up an excuse to stay, not wanting to leave her alone after the explosive day they had had, and not while her life was still being threatened. But then she added clearly, "See you Castle."

"Night Beckett," he answered with a small smile in his eyes as he followed the boys to the elevator.

Out on the sidewalk Ryan offered to give him a ride home but he declined saying he would take a cab. He climbed into the taxi and told the driver to give a turn around the block and to drop him where he had picked him up. He paid and tipped the cabby and rode the elevator back up to her apartment. He knocked softly on her door and barely a couple of seconds later she opened it wide.

"Hi," he breathed and got in. She stuck her head out into the corridor, and so he quickly added, "I wasn't followed."

"You forgot something?" she asked softly as she closed the door behind him.

"I caught your message. The '_see ya Castle'_ thing just before," he told her.

"And you think that was my way of secretly tell you to come back?" she said while folding her arms in front of her chest and arching her brows.

"Uh... Yeah?"

She smiled, biting down on one corner of her lip and coming to stand right in front of him. "You were right," she murmured over his mouth, putting her arms around his neck.

He hugged her around the waist and kissed her deeply. "I wanna see your bedroom," he mumbled inside her mouth.

Without letting her go or pulling away from her lips, he followed her as she started walking backwards, guiding him blindly all the way through the living room, around the corner down the small hallway and into her bedroom. She didn't stop when the back of her legs hit the bed; instead she let herself fall backwards and dragged him down with her.

"We almost died today," he panted shakily against her cheek.

"Shhh…, not now," she whispered and softly kissed his lips. "Not tonight."

And so he forgot about everything but her, taking these few precious hours of peace and quiet of love making before dawn broke and life came intrudingly knocking on their door again.

* * *

**Well, if you have seen the promo, you'll probably have figured out what happens next, Castle having a nightmare and waking up in her bedroom in the morning...**

**Oh, and I really hope you liked this little story! And please forgive me if you found mistakes, I'm just out of my mind today...**


End file.
